megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Icysugarspike
Hi Icysugarspike -- we are excited to have Megami Tensei Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, PanSola Main Page You must know that the Main Page should only be protected when there is apparent vandalism. Blue。 12:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Blue. It should be blocked only for unregistered users now. 16:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Request May I request adminship? I can help volunteer to cleanup the place and help organize the wiki. My expertise is wiki markup, as evident at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki where I have setup the Wiki's layout. I have quite the experience in handling the MediaWiki system, and will try my very best to correct any discrepancies in the wiki. I am moderator in the Final Fantasy Wiki and have made more than 8,000 edits there. I am also administrator for the Kingdom Hearts Wiki and Square Wiki. For this Wiki I only wish to become administrator to help the place prepare for content. Hope you consider my application. Thank you! Blue。 17:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) You got it, Blue! Having seen your work, I think you're a real professional and (more importantly) a dedicated fan. Create a user page if you haven't already, and let me know how to access your talk page (on FF Wiki, too). I have trouble contacting you, somehow. Also, let me know how to make you an adminstrator, and it's done! Icysugarspike 18:25, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Strange. My talk page is here for you to leave a message. If you contact me here, the Wikia will notify me even if I was at the FFwiki or somewhere within Wikia, they're all connected! Okay, to make me an admin, go to the , and scroll down to the "Restricted special pages" section, where you can find the "Make a user into a sysop" link. Once the form loads, type my name in, which is Bluerfn and state the reason, then just the press the button and I'm part of the staff. Blue。 19:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Done! Blue, I look forward to working with you. As I stated before, I can contribute truckfuls of images. That's my forte. You work on yours. We need to get somebody with real knowledge of articles (better than mine, I'm afraid). By the way, have you checked out the VS stuff I put up over on Square Wiki? I'm sure it's not an assumption to believe you were a little excited. Bye. Icysugarspike 20:01, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Wiki's name? Should it be MegaTenWiki? Blue。 20:31, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Umm, we could do that, but I believe there is an existing one with that name (it's not part of Wikia) over at Kuzunoha. However, it seems the person that started it has let it collect dust over the years. A shame, really. Out of respect for the administrator, I didn't feel that MegaTen Wiki was the proper name. Your thoughts on the matter, Blue? Icysugarspike 20:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Ah, sad. Well, we'll stick with Megami Tensei Wiki for awhile then, I have no ideas as of yet. Blue。 20:46, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :How about "meWikiTensei"? d-: -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 02:44, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 02:42, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Check out the monaco skin! Wikia has a new skin called Monaco, you can take a look at . I've done some customization for the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, and you can find more info on customizing the skin at w:c:Inside:Monaco Skin Customization. If you like the skin, you can set it to be the site's default by going to , click on the "skin" tab, and scroll to the very bottom. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:11, 29 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Image Copyrights First of all, I'm not an expert in law. But in Wikipedia, and recently in the Final Fantasy Wiki, we advocated for all images to be inserted with a Fair Use Rationale, which explains their purpose of being uploaded in the internet. So far, nothing's been done by the big companies about this issue. I guess as long as the image is given its Fair Use Rationale, no harm is done. You can see the Copyright templates in Final Fantasy Wiki. Just type in the search template (Category:Copyright templates) Blue。 14:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Monaco customization I see you have been testing out the monaco skin, then restoring it to default. If you are interested in a guide to customizing the Monaco skin, you can check out this guide. Note that right now the admin skin is set to the default, which means most visitors would actually be seeing the Quartz skin even if you have set yoru personal preferences to Monaco and see it. Let me know if you have any questions! -PanSola 18:58, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Well the choice of skin and looks is yours. I can help with the technical aspect of things, just let me know what you would like to see (colors, designs etc) (-: -PanSola 19:48, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Heya, I actually don't know sure which theme you have in your preferences. What you can do is, go to , then click on the "Skin" tab. The upper portion of that page will show you which skin and theme you have in your personal preferences, then you can scroll all the way down to the bottom of the page, and find a dropdown menu which you can used to set the wiki-wide default to be the same as your personal settings. -PanSola 23:05, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Found something Good resource for the page, I think. [^_[talk:Bluerfn|^/]] 19:43, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Anyway, we've been around without a logo and and that small tab icon. What do you think should be the logo? [^_[talk:Bluerfn|^/]] 19:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Hardcore Gaming is a great site! I've known about it for a couple of years. If you're interested in game series that are a bit on the obscure side, bookmark it and always check back. I've gotten stuff about MegaTen from there, and also some long-forgotten Capcom stuff for the Capcom Wiki I'm working on. I'd love to know where the guy gets his info. Do you think we could contact him somehow, and tell him what we're trying to do? As for the logo, no ideas yet. Somebody's bound to come up with something nice sooner or later. We don't want to be hasty. Icysugarspike 22:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :If you don't mind me giving it a shot this week--I'm a complete newbie with wikis, by the way, so I'm sorry if I'm budging in--I'd love to help the Megami Tensei wiki in whatever way is available. Akkilmar 23:19, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Okay, let's see what you can do. By the way, I'll make you a user and talk page so I can contact you if needed. icy 00:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages Logo Would you like me to upload, or mail, what I have somewhere else or here? I made a logo and a favicon, which is a .ico file (the tab image next to the URL), that I don't think are too shabby. I looked around at all of the other wikis too see what was out there last night. Akkilmar 21:25, 4 May 2008 (UTC)